


"You should check your language"

by shadowkey



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Communication Failure, Funny, Gen, Russian Bucky Barnes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	"You should check your language"

Erano due settimane che il nuovo studente internazionale era arrivato a casa Rogers, ma purtroppo per lui, Bucky, o almeno credeva di aver capito avesse questo nome non parlava una parola di inglese quindi finiva spesso e volentieri per non riuscire a comunicare con lui, la situazione gli sembrava un incubo finchè non si ricordò che Natasha parlava fluentemente russo quindi si rivolse a lei.  
"Ti prego, devi aiutarmi non riesco ad andare avanti, non capisce una parola, non riesco a comunicare per quanto ne sappia mi potrebbe aver lanciato una maledizione, puoi tradurre quello che mi dice?" chiese Steve implorante.  
Natasha lo guardò divertita "L'unico fattucchiere della storia russa era Rasputin e dubito che lui voglia lanciare delle maledizioni, comunque non voglio fare da stele di rosetta per te e il tuo nuovo amichetto" commentò fredda e prese i libri dal suo armadietto "E non chiedermelo mai più, la risposta sarà sempre NO!" 

Lo stesso giorno Natasha incontrò Bucky in biblioteca lei non sapeva che fosse lui c'erano molti studenti internazionali in quel momento e il ragazzo le si avvicinò e le iniziò a parlare in russo "Pensi che una ragazza solo perchè ha la pelle candida e i capelli rossi debba essere per forza russa?" chiese di rimando "No, ma ho letto il tuo cognome, Romanoff. Mio nonno era molto devoto alla tua famiglia" commentò "Va bene, comunque cosa ti ha portato qui?" chiese freddamente mentre continuava a leggere il suo libro appoggiata con le gambe incrociate sul tavolo. Il ragazzo abbassò il libro "Preferirei guardare negli occhi le persone con cui parlo" le rispose "Specialmente se ha occhi belli come i tuoi" commentò il ragazzo cogliendo l'attenzione della Romanoff "Continua, allora come mai sei venuto in America?" chiese, "Volevo imparare la lingua e le usanze e mi hanno messo in casa di uno che è talmente patriottico che ha la bandiera pure sulle mutande" ridacchiò "Forse questo non avrei dovuto dirtelo" concluse.  
Natasha rise "No al Capitano toccheranno delle battute sui boxer come quella volta che abbiamo scoperto quelle a cuoricini di Stark che non capisco come mai venga in una scuola pubblica" spiegò la rossa.  
"Va bene se ti può aiutare tradurrò quello che dici a Steve e per divertimento qualche volta potremmo parlare del nulla per confonderlo" propose.

Steve arrivò in biblioteca e li vede continuare a parlare in russo fluentemente "Vedo che vi trovate d'accordo e siete carini insieme" sorrise "Allora mi farai da traduttrice?" chiese "Sì lo farò ma solo per il tuo amico almeno impara qualche parola di più, soldatino bandiera intima" sorrise.


End file.
